Alfred and Arthur's 1st Year at Hogwarts!
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: Alfred Jones is a 1st year American exchange student at Hogwarts, and Arthur Kirkland is a 1st year from a pureblood family. How will they get along? In Hogwarts, present day. Basically none of the characters from the original HP books aside from teachers actually interact with the characters. Rated T to be safe. This is going to be REALLY LONG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Puck and Kyo here. What's up? Okay, I know I'm not the first person to do this crossover, and I won't be the last. But I don't care. I love it! I plan this to be long. Like, REALLY LONG. Just to let you know. ANYWAYS, IT'S USUK IN A HARRY POTTER ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TIME! LET'S GO!**

**Note: Alfred Jones = America (US) and Arthur Kirkland = England/Britain (UK) **

**Arthur's POV**

I stare up at the train. I have been waiting for so long to do this. Since I was born. I'm finally getting on the train to Hogwarts! I can hardly believe it! The famous Hogwarts. The school where Harry Potter and so many other amazing wizards went to!

I walk towards the already crowded train, barely containing my thrill. I hope I get Gryffindor! Harry Potter was in that house! Then again, Ravenclaw's neat too! Lots of intelligent wizards and witches from there, including the current Minister Of Magic, Maxine Bouvier.

And Hufflepuff… well, there's not that much good about Hufflepuff, now that I really think about it. They're nice though. Hope I don't get Slytherin! Then again, the minister before Bouvier, Jeremiah Cooney, who I read about, was in Slytherin! And he was amazing! But lot's of evil wizards have been in there. Such as he who-must-not-be-named.

I climb aboard the train with my bags, and my owl, Flying Mintbunny. There are a few compartments on the carriage I'm on, but only one with any room left in it. It's completely empty.

I sigh, and sit down in the compartment. I'm all alone. I pat Flying Mintbunny gently, and pull a book from my bag. I begin to read.

**Alfred's POV**

I still can't believe I'm a freaking wizard! I just found out a while ago, and it's like, seriously cool dude! I got a letter in the mail, and it said something about me being a wizard exchange student or something, and it said I'd have to go to like, England, for school, which sucks, cause America rules. But still, I get to learn how to do freaking magic! Freaking awesome!

I have to go on a train to get to the school, which is called 'Hogwarts'. Weird name. And the way you get to the train is weird too, you have to like, walk through a pole. I learned about that in my letter, and I thought it was like, a prank or something, but it's the truth.

I just did it, see, and now I'm in front of the school train with my suitcase and my cat, Tony, because the letter said you could bring a cat, and Tony's awesome. He's a gray cat with red eyes, and he's a little weird. But cool.

I turn around, and wave to my parents, who are still a little weirded out by all of this. They smile, and wave back as I climb on to the train. Inside the train, there are a bunch of boxes, but only one with any room left. It's got one kid in it. Blonde, really thick eyebrows. He's reading. I open the door, and plop down on the seat across from him.

He looks up, startled.

"Hey there!" I say, "I'm Alfred!" I stick out my hand to shake. He responds hesitantly, placing the book down on his seat and then shaking my hand.

"Arthur. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same dude!" I say, leaning back onto the seat, grinning. He smiles back.

"Pardon me for asking," he says leaning forward a bit, "but are you American?"

My eyes go wide, my mouth opens huge. "Can you, like read minds or something? How'd you know that?"

He chuckles. I frown. "Your accent."

I blush. "Oh, yeah," I say, placing my hand on the back of my head, grinning sheepishly, "that would be a giveaway, wouldn't it. Yeah, I'm American."

He nods. "So when did you move here?"

I shake my head. "Exchange student."

He frowns. "Never heard of Hogwarts having exchange students, aside from the Triwizard Tournament. And that's only Beau Baton and Durmstrang."

"Triwizard Tournament?" I guess it's a wizard thing.

He nods. " It's a magical competition. You're not from a wizarding family, are you?"

My eyes widen in worry, and I frown. "No...does that matter?"

He frowns, waving his hands about. "No! No, no, well... some people think, but... No, it doesn't matter at all!"

I nod. "Good to hear." I turn to the window. There's a whistle, and the train begins to speed away from the station. We're off to Hogwarts!

**End Of Chapter**

**Okay, so I have a question for anyone who reviews this. What house should Arthur be in? I know that Alfred is definitely in Gryffindor, but what about Arthur? Please tell me what you think about that, as well as this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Puck and Kyo here! Alright, so last time I asked you guys to say which house you thought Arthur Kirkland (UK/England) should be in! So far, I have...**

**1/3 votes for Gryffindor **

**1/3 votes for Ravenclaw**

**0 votes for Hufflepuff**

** 4 1/3 vote for Slytherin**

**Please tell me what house you want him in! I can't decide! So far, as you can see, Slytherin is in the lead! He'll probably end up there. Tell me what house you want in the reviews! Everybody got that?**

**Okay then, let's go!**

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

As the train rushes across the country side, I stare out the window. Occasionally, I take a glance at the boy, Arthur, still reading. I look at his book. 'A History Of Hogwarts'. Sounds boring.

I sigh. He looks up.

"Something wrong?"

I shake my head. "Just bored."

He puts his book faced down next to him. "Well, I bet the food trolly will be by soon."

I grin. "Food trolly?"

He nods. "It's got sweets on it, for those who didn't pack a snack. Did you?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Nope." My stomach growls. He laughs.

"It'll be by soon."

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I've been re-reading 'A History Of Hogwarts', over the train ride, but Alfred keeps making noise, and it's hard to concentrate. Maybe it's an American thing.

I've explained the food trolly to him, and now he's excited, which isn't really helping his noise levels. I'm starting to get annoyed.

"But be quiet until it comes..." I growl. He frowns.

"Being quiet is boring! Let's talk!" I sigh. I'm trying to avoid stereotyping his culture, but this is what Americans are supposed to be like. Loud, obnoxious, obsessed with food.

I place down my book. "About what?"

"I dunno!" he says, now hanging upside down off of his seat. I roll my eyes.

He sits up. "Ooh!" he says, blue eyes shining. "I hear something! Think it's the trolly?"

I shrug. A woman pushing a cart knocks on our door.

"Anything of the trolly, dears?"

I look over. Just some typical candy, but I am hungry.

"Choc'late frog please, ma'am," I say. She nods, and hands me a chocolate frog box. I hand her 3 knuts.

"And you dear?" He stares at the cart, awestruck.

"Ummm... 5 of everything!" I snort. She nods, barely surprised. Must not be her first time with crazy requests.

"Right then," she says, "that'll be 100 sickles." He hands them over. She smiles. "Thank you boys!"

"Thank you!" We call, and she's on her way. The door slides shut.

I stare at him as he devours his candy. It's disgusting, but I can't look away.

"WOW!" he says, mouth full of food, barely distinguishable. "THIS IS REALLY GOOD!"

I frown, and open my chocolate frog. The card inside is for Merlin. I frown. I really want a Hermione Granger, but I keep getting merlins. I eat the frog and get back to my book, trying to ignore the noise.

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Puck and Kyo here! I am here to give you more of this story as well apologize for the wait I've given you. God, I'm so sorry! *sweat drops* The problem is that I am extremely lazy and easily distracted, so I never get on here to get anything done! But I'm here now! **

**Arthur's POV**

Alfred has finished his candy but he's still being obnoxious.

I get the feeling he's generally obnoxious.

All I wanted was to sit quietly and read my book, to learn about Hogwarts and it's previous headmasters, etc. But no. I had to get stuck with the noisy transfer student! I sigh. There must be something good about him. I mean, he's rather physically attractive, so I suppose the girls like him. But I can't find much else about him that's good. Maybe he's secretly intelligent?

I put my book down, and look him over. He's blabbing on about something, American Football I think. Never understood that sport.

He stops. "Do I have something on my face?" I blush, and then snort. The blush, because he caught me, the snort, because he has a lot on his face.

"Yes," I say, "Quite a bit of chocolate actually." Now he's the blushing one. Though you can't see it well through all the chocolate.

"Um, ah, where?" I chuckle. "Here," I say pulling a hanky out of my pocket and handing it to him. He sort of stares at it then dabs it on his nose, not getting any of the chocolate.

"Did I get it?" he asks. I shake my head, chuckling. "Here," I say again, grab the hanky and wipe it off for him. "Hope you don't mind," I say, blushing, leaning back in my seat.

"N-no," he says awkwardly, "thanks dude." I can't help it, I crack up.

**Alfred's POV**

Well, that was kinda weird. But I don't have chocolate on my face anymore, so yay! Arthur's pretty cool, a little booksie though. But he's nice when he wants to be I guess, and I learned a lot from him! Yeah, he's a cool dude.

We're just kinda sitting there when there's a knock at the door. It's a girl, she's wearing a badge that says 'prefect'. "You two had better get into your robes."

Arthur nods, grabs a neatly folded pile of clothes, and heads out to a nearby bathroom. I rummage through my bag until I find my robes and rush into the bathroom too. There are stalls, and I go in to one and quickly change.

I rush back out to the little box and Arthur's sitting there, reading his book. He looks up at me, and raises his very large eyebrows.

"What?" I say. "You're wearing that wrong." "I am?" "Yes." "Oh." I feel color rushing to my cheeks. I hate looking stupid. He walks over, and fixes it. I was wearing it backwards.

"It's alright," he says, "At least you managed to get it on! I've seen people do way worse!"

I smile. He can be nice when he wants to.

**End Of Chapter**

**Welcome poor man, to our wonderful world of FLUUUFFF!**

** Who can tell me what that line I just changed is from?! Tell me in the reviews! And also, votes on what house Artie belongs in are closed. You probably know what house he's in. But what if you're wrong? You'll find out next time! Thanks for reading! Bye! **


End file.
